


TA-DA!

by AfrikanMenace



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Harrison x Nerris, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, awkward feelings between teenagers, idk - Freeform, magic show, nothing sexual just the f bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfrikanMenace/pseuds/AfrikanMenace
Summary: Nerris watches Harrison perform magic in front of people and Nerris catches feelings.





	TA-DA!

**Author's Note:**

> im tired.

Nerris sat in the passenger’s seat looking down at her phone. This is not how she planned on spending her Saturday night. She would rather be sword fighting The Elder One or watching vines that will make her forget her crippling depression momentary, but her friend Preston had begged her to come to Harrison’s magic show. Preston had promised the mage the new expansion pack for Dungeons and Dragons-finally she would be able to complete that level 30 cave. Nerris shivered a bit, rain soaked through her navy blue hoodie and her skinny jeans. Preston noticed his friend’s shakes and made a sly comment.  
“Shaking with excitement to see Harrison? MEE TOO!”  
“It’s just cold! Please turn on the heat” Nerris explained trying to warm herself up.  
“YES! Things will heat up when we get to the show!”  
“Turn on the heat Preston or else I will shred your skin into cookie crumbs, feed you to ants then feed those ants to your lizard.”  
With that threat floating around, Preston pressed the push to start ignition, then boom heat was turned on.  
Heat immersed its self into Nerris’s wet skin. She was a bit defenseless without her level +3 protection cloak.  
“Gosh! I haven’t seen Harrison in so long! Won’t this be fun Nerris!?”  
Nerris was on her phone scrolling through random stuff. “We saw him last summers Preston.”  
“I know and it feels like forever!!!”  
“If you miss him so much why not just marry him.” Nerris spoke; shoving her phone into a hoodie pouch.  
“Oh Nerris dear I would never steal your man!”  
“WHAT? I DO NOT LIKE HIM!”  
“Of course, you don't dearie.” Preston waved his hand dismissing Nerris’s denial statement. 

They came to a hard stop, giving Nerris 7 th degree whiplash.  
“We are hereeeeee!” Preston announced, parking his car in a tight space-crookedly. Like a gentleman Preston yelled from the back of his vehicle motioning for Nerris to hurry up so they could get decent seats. That was easier said than done, his car was sandwiched between a mini van and a I eat 9400 calories a day truck. Her lanky body proved to be useful because she was able to squeeze herself free.  
“Come on WOMAN WE’RE GONNA MISS THE OPENING ACT!” Preston shouted and grabbed Nerris’s wrist rushing toward the plaza’s door. After the ticket checkpoint, Preston and Nerris were navigated to their table that just happened to be right in front of the stage. A large number of people started filling empty tables. Apart of Nerris was a bit nervous on Harrison’s behalf, hoping/praying he didn't make any mistakes or else he would be a laughing stock. While the other half wondered if her friend accepted her trade on Pokemon Go. This expense was killing her. Lights started to go dim; it was time for Harrison’s show.

Smoke started filling around the stage before poof! A human emerged from the smoke-it was Harrison of course. His hair was combed back, he didn’t have his top hat or his magical vest just a black open blazer and button down white shirt. Nerris was taken back. She couldn't believe she was looking at the same dork who use to perform random card tricks at camp. She knew she would start feeling something if she kept her eyes on him, so she tried to find anything that could possibly distract her. She tuned his voice out- not giving a fuck about the introduction and just stared down at her combat boots. Her cheeks were getting redder as minutes flew by. God she just wanted this to be over. Blackness kept her mind at ease until a bright orange filled everything. It caught Nerris’s attention; Harrison was blowing fire like actual fire from his mouth! A few seconds past and that fire turned to snow that fell onto the audience; people stood up clapping for more. 

All these years here she thought her magic was more superior compared to Harrison’s dumb parlor tricks ,but now she she was shitting bricks.  
“I’m going to get something to drink!” Nerris whispered to Preston, but Preston stopped her.  
“None sense! I will get get something!” For fuck sake. She should have rolled for a luck enhancement.  
“Now ladies and gentlemen I will saw a man IN HALF!”  
Harrison motioned his hand for his assistant to come out. Nerris almost burst into a fit of laughter. It was Neil in a leotard! Neil’s lips read “Fuck you Harrison.” Harrison wiggled his fingers and made a box appear out of nowhere.  
“Now lovely assistant please get in the box.”  
“WE DID NOT PRACTICE THIS!” Neil panicked.  
“Don’t worry I will be ‘careful’.” Harrison commented coolly as he opened the lid.  
Preston sat down making his presence known and placing the two drinks down on the table.  
“What did I miss?”  
“He’s going to murder Neil. Did you get my drink?”  
“This IS PERFECT!” Preston announced while drinking both drinks at the same time.  
“  
“Ladies and gentlemen please do not try this at home!” Harrison moved a sharp blade in a slot between the box. Neil shook in fright as the next blade was being slammed down near his next then the next were by his feet. Harrison pushed the boxes around into different directions. People clapped because Neil was still alive. Harrison started to move them into a standing position on the floor. Nerris’s phone vibrated, she looked down at it realizing her friend had accepted her trade on Pokemon Go. That caught her attention. Preston hissed for Nerris to put her phone away but it went unnoticed. 

All the boxes that were containing Neil’s various body parts were put in order. Harrison opened up each box to reveal an unharmed Neil. People clapped like mad as Neil walked off the stage rubbing himself as if something was going to fall off at anytime.  
“Fuck you Harrison.” 

“For my next trick I will need a volunteer!” People raised their hand trying to get the young magician’s attention, but his eyes were set on a dark skin girl her who was not giving him the attention he demanded  
“You in the front please come to the stage!” Harrison announced.

. Instantly a spot light shined on Nerris. Preston dragged a very confused Nerris on the stage. Nerris hated this feeling of people watching her.  
“Pick a card, any card!” Harrison smirked.  
God Nerris sighed she hated this trick the most. A thought crossed her mind for a micro second. ‘What if she picks a card and she winds up coughing it up?’ Harrison still hated her didn’t he? She would always mess with him when she was a kid and they still had their arguments every now and again.  
“NERRIS PICK A CARD!” Preston yelled catching Nerris off guard.  
Nerris analyzed all the cards in Harrison’s hand before picking the far right middle card. It was the 10 of spades. She put the card back so Harrison could perform the trick she had seen him do so many times.  
“Is this your card?” Harrison confidently spoke giving Nerris the card back.  
Only problem was this was not her card. She was given the queen of hearts not the 10 of spades.  
“This is the wrong card.” Nerris said bluntly.  
“Oh it is? Or is it magic? TADA!” Harrison pulled a card from behind Nerris’s ear. This time the it was the right card and with a flick of the wrist her card was now a bouquet of flowers.  
“For you ma’am.” Harrison winked and placed the flowers in Nerris’s hands. “Please no cellphone use during the show.”  
Nerris walked off the stage looking at the flowers. 

….What the fuck. If her cheeks weren’t red before they sure as hell were now. Soon the show ended with Harrison vanishing off of stage. Preston clapped louder than anyone else there while Nerris was still too shock to do anything but sit.  
“See Nerris I told you it was worth coming! NOW GO ASK HARRISON OUT!”  
“What?!”  
“I said let’s go find HARRISON.”  
Nerris sighed she may have just misheard the over active theater student.  
“So you can ask him out.”  
“SHUT UP PRESTON!” 

Preston and Nerris waited for their friend. Preston tried to make small talk but Nerris was still stuck on the flowers that were occupying her hands.  
“Everyone loved the show!” Harrison cheered scaring both of his friends.  
“OF COURSE THEY DID! I PICKED OUT YOUR OUTFIT!” Preston yelled.  
“I’ll go get the car!”  
Nerris tried to avoid any type of conversation or eye contact with her friend.  
“So Nerris my dumb tricks don't seem so dumb anymore do they?”  
“Ha, they were so bad! I can't believe people fell for that!”  
“Is that why you were in the front row clapping after every trick.” Harrison smirked.  
Nerris rolled her eyes. “How did you get Neil to be your ‘lovely assistant?’” She asked.  
“He needed community service hours to graduate.”  
Harrison stood closer to Nerris, she noticed and tensed up not knowing how to feel.  
“I’m glad Preston brought me here. You did good and thank you for the flowers.” Nerris muttered.  
Harrison froze for a second. “It was all magiccc!”  
“God you are annoying!”  
Harrison smiled and put his arm around Nerris; she accepted it.

Preston yelled from his car. “GOD WHY DON’T YOU TWO KISS ALREADY?! I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR 10 MINUTES ALREADY!”

Nerris rolled her eyes and kissed Harrison on the cheek.  
“Happy now Preston?”  
“IT’S FINALLY CANNON!” Preston exclaimed.  
Harrison snickered. “I like you too Nerris.”  
“AGH SHUT UP!” She blushed covering her face.


End file.
